


qmi | you want me to do what?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "You want me to do what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | you want me to do what?

"You want me to do _what_?” Kyuhyun whispers loudly. He’s standing outside of the dressing room while Zhou Mi tries on his thirtieth pair of pants that, in Kyuhyun’s opinion, all look the same.

"I need you to tell me how my butt looks," Zhou Mi repeats.

"Just look in the mirror!" Kyuhyun replies, covering his face with his hands.

"Please, Kuixian, I can’t see my butt objectively due to the angle." Zhou Mi unlocks the door and steps out of the stall.

Kyuhyun intentionally looks away. “Zhou Mi, I am not checking out your butt. I like girls remember?”

"And I like Gucci and Tiffany’s, but that’s not relevant either. Now stop being an infant and tell me the truth!"

Kyuhyun looks around. He just _knows_ all of the other people in the dressing room are totally staring at them. They’re just pretending to not care. He sneaks a peak at the back of Zhou Mi’s pants. He’d been working out lately, so he filled out his pants a more than before. Kyuhyun spent a quick ten seconds trying to evaluate the pants before he replied.

"Uhh it looks fine, Mi."

"Fine or like _fiiiiiine_?”

"Both?" Kyuhyun stutters. "I don’t know! What’s a butt supposed to look like?"

Just then a salesman strolls by. “Those pants look _fabulous_ on you,” he tells Zhou Mi.

“Thank you,” Zhou Mi says emphatically, raising his eyebrow for Kyuhyun.

"First time shopping with the new boyfriend?" the sales guy asks.

"I’m never shopping with you again," Kyuhyun groans.

Zhou Mi has to buy him snacks at three separate kiosks to placate him.


End file.
